


Fun House Mirror

by WillAGhost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillAGhost/pseuds/WillAGhost
Summary: The line of good and bad is an impossible feat to find. It’s said that everything has an opposite, but are those opposites really so different? And are they really that bad?
Kudos: 5





	1. It’s not black and white

“Wow, I cannot believe that I just tried out for the main role in community theater,” Thomas muttered to himself.

“Why yes, it is weird that Virgil didn’t get in you way and that you where able to do it so, carelessly,” Logan said.

“I wonder where that kiddo is?” Patton commented.

“Oh come on everyone needs a break, and clearly that emo nightmare knew to let me get out my creative energy!” Roman exclaimed. 

“I hope he didn’t duck out again,” Thomas muttered.

“Quack Quack,” Patton ducked in.

“Ok we’ve made that joke way to many times now,” Thomas replied.

“Ok” Patton said nervously “well I do wonder where that kiddo is.”

“Thomas you don’t need that loser,” a voice said.

“Yes, he does. We’ve already established this,” Logan replied. This comment was brushed over in honor of this new side. The side was sitting at the bottom at the stairs and was wearing a lose tank top and ripped jeans.

“Oh come on, if you knew what that pest is like as I do you would be thankful he’s gone and happy I’m here,” the mysterious man said confidently.

“Who are you and where is Virgil,” Thomas asked.

“Oh come on you don’t need paranoia-“ the mysterious side was cut off.

“Don’t you dare call my son that!” Patton yelled.

“Why do you guys care about that mess so much, he’s just holding you down. I could lift you up, like I did today,” the side said.

“What? What did you do to day? Who are you?” Thomas asked.

“Come on Thomas you remember me, I was with you in the beginning,” the side looked at Thomas who was still very confused, “oh, you don’t. Well Thomas I’m your courageous side, Veerendra.”


	2. We don’t start out with morals

“Well Thomas I’m your courageous side, Veerendra.” 

The look of confusion on Thomas’ face after Veerendra said this seemed to enrage the courageous side more. The side took a deep breath to compose himself before continuing.

Veerendra continued to speak through gritted teeth, “Okay, I see that you’re confused. Allow me to lighten the scene. You see I am one of your original sides.”

“Is that true Logan, that I didn’t start out with all of you guys?” Thomas asked.

“Why yes it is, you are not born with morals or logic. Now yes, you may start out with some of each of our qualities but you don’t start out with all of us,” Logan stated.

“Wait so I didn’t start out with you Logan, or you Patton,” Thomas questioned.

“No you didn’t kiddo, but you did start out with Virgil, and him,” Patton said. Patton’s phrasing clearly enraged the side more, making Veerendra glare at the happy go lucky side.

“What why?” Thomas asked, barely able to understand all of what he heard.

“Well Thomas, it’s because you weren’t able to understand us. Let’s take Patton for example, his personality is made up of your morals but you don’t have those morals until they are instilled by experiences or parental figures,” Logan says.

“Yup, but me you’ve always had me,” the side cut in, “I’ve been there for you from the beginning!”

“Then why don’t I remember you?” Thomas asked.

“You see Thomas, everyone has an opposite side, one good one bad. I’m the good side-“ Veerendar said before he was cut off.

“Do not say that you are the good side when Virgil is clearly an angel!” Patton yelled.

“Yeah, plus Roman said that Deceit keeps all the ‘dark sides’ locked away. If you where a good side then why weren’t you out before?” Thomas said, using air quotes when he said dark sides.

“Oh Thomas, Decite doesn’t keep all the bad sides locked away, he just doesn’t let the ones you don’t want to acknowledge out to play. We all have a twisted side, even Logan and Virgil. The only reason you don’t see me is because you let Virgil in control when we were no longer consider equal. Now though, a little snake promised me power, enough power to take over that pest. Enough power to see you again!” The side exclaimed proudly.

“What if I don’t want to see you, what if I want to see Virgil?” Thomas questioned Veerendar.

“Yeah, what if we want to see Virgil?” Patton jumped in.

“Oh my good friends, you don’t have a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m deeply sorry that these chapters aren’t longer. If you have any criticism or recommendations please comment, and thanks for reading!


	3. Good and bad don’t exist

“Oh my good friends, you don’t have a choice.” 

It took longer than expected for Thomas and his three more familiar sides to come up with an idea to get Virgil back. In that time Veerendar had proven to be a nuisance to Thomas, he was losing things, not caring about about his friends feelings, and was saying things without thinking. It was just blatantly obvious that this was Veerendar’s fault, but the question was, how was he able to keep Virgil away for so long?

With Remus and Deceit they could coexist even when everyone of Thomas’ main sides where in the room, yet with Virgil and Veerendar it seemed that they couldn’t reach out to Thomas at the same time. With all of Veerendar’s talk of being “stronger” that Virgil and keeping Virgil away, how where they connected? Where they the same side? How could one control the other? How could Veerendar be stronger than Virgil even though they can’t be physically strong? How was Virgil able to be stronger that Veerendar for this long?

“Hey Thomas!” Roman said to get Thomas’ attention. 

“Huh, what?” Thomas said a tad bit too loud.

“Shhhh, keep your voice down he might hear you,” Roman whispered.

“Thomas we might have found a way to find Virgil,” Logan whispered.

“Huh, how?” Thomas asked still not fully aware of why he should be quiet. The three sides shushed him before they continued their idea.

“Okay kiddo, remember when you when to Virgil’s room?” Patton questioned.

“Yeah, why?” Thomas asked, this time being wary of how loud he is.

“Well you see Thomas, we think that Virgil is locked in his room, and if we go into his room we may be able to release Virgil and get him out of your mind,” Logan said.

“Huh, but what about that rainbow scale thing and how being in Virgil’s room made you guys more anxious?” Thomas asked, concerned for his sides’ mental health.

“The Yerkes-Dodson curve, and yes that may be a challenge but some people are worth the risk. As greedy as it may seem we all want our friend back and are willing to sacrifice our health for Virgil!” Logan said convincingly.

Thomas thought for a moment before giving in, “Fíen, I guess you guys are right. When we find Virgil though, we are getting straight out of there with Virgil!” 

“Of course kiddo, but that’s gonna be a little hard when we aren’t straight,” Patton said gaining a groan from everyone else in Thomas’ living room. Though Thomas was about ready to cut back at Patton he was cut off by Roman.

“Ugh, I can feel his cocky attitude from here. He’s coming close, quick we all need to act natural,” Roman urged. The gang tired to act as natural at they could in the limited time they had to prepare, they didn’t do too great. Roman was leaning against the wall, clearly trying to look like one of the cool kids from a Disney channel original movie. Logan looked the most natural just standing like he usually does. Thomas was sitting on the couch, well more like laying on the floor with his right arm and leg on the couch. Finally Patton was trying to hide behind the curtains, his human shaped outside didn’t give away his position at all.

“Now, what are you all doing,” Veerendar asked a little too calm.

“Just chilling!” Patton responded, his voice muffled by the curtains.

“Oh, of course,” Veerendar exclaimed, “Well I was just checking on you all, seeing on how you don’t like my presence I think checking on you guys periodically is a good way for you guys to get used to me.” This statement gained a confused look from the rest of them but no one spoke against him. Though Logan has a look saying he wanted to. It took a some time to get Veerendar to leave, and when he was there it was extremely awkward. Once Veerendar left Logan continued the plan.

“We shall go through with this tomorrow because Veerendar is clearly suspicious so we should give his some time to calm down. Remember this is for Virgil, and we will do anything for him because he would do the same for us,” Logan said.


	4. Yet we act as if they do

“Remember this is for Virgil, and we will do anything for him because he would do the same for us.”

The room was silent as Thomas and the sides composed their thoughts. They had everything to lose, there wasn’t even a hundred percent chance that Virgil would be there, yet the thought that they could help Virgil, even if its barely, they had to take the risk.

“Do you remember how to do this?” Roman asked Thomas.

“Yes, just imagine the darkest part of my mind,” Thomas replied. Though this time was different, Thomas took longer and the look on his face clearly said he was having some troubles. “Hey guys I’m having some trouble imagining the ‘dark part’ of my mind,” Thomas said breaking the silence. After a few more agonizing seconds of awkward silence the group had started to descend to a place that was believed to be Virgil’s space.

When all of the group had all arrived in what was originally believed to be Virgil’s room, the group noticed something very wrong. For starters the room wasn’t gloomy or dark as it was before, the room was bright with all of the lights on. The room had no curtains with creepy crawly death dealers but instead had no curtains or blinds allowing the window to look onto a fake sunny day. There where no cobwebs or Tim Burton posters just blank walls. What the room did have though where things from when Thomas was younger, like really young. It was from when he didn’t have a care in the world, not an anxious thought. Some of the things where so old that Thomas couldn’t even recognize them. As they all looked around they where stunned by an all too familiar voice.

“Why hello! It seems you all have found my room!” The voice said.

“Veerendar!” They all yelled.

“Though it upsets me to see how much you want that loser back, I can see why. You all are just scared of change, but change is good!” The side said very confidently.

“That is very false,” Logan replied, “over history change has been bad, I mean take-“

“Okay can it brainy!” Veerendar yelled before he took a moment to recompose himself, “well yes but like you guys have any room to talk. I mean you all are trying to change anxiety.” This statement had stunned the others, though it was true not one really wanted to acknowledge it. “But you guys are doing it to make that pest ‘better’” Veerendar said putting air quotes around better, “I mean I should be thanking you, I mean you made him weak! Weak enough for the snake to allow me to overpower him! Now I think you should get out of my room now, I mean I don’t want you guys to invade my privacy any longer now do we? Adiós!”

The others where quickly kicked out of Veerendar’s space leaving the gang dumbfounded about what happened. As if the day couldn’t get anymore confusing or hectic a new voice entered into this mystery.

“Why you all know what’s going on,” the voice said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment on things I could improve on, this is my first work here so I would appreciate help.


End file.
